


Askfic: Chas is Sick

by AceDhampir



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Multi, Obnoxious "chas is tired and sick" fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDhampir/pseuds/AceDhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Requested: Chas being Sick</p><p>This went so quickly into team hellblazer lmao </p><p>Sorry for being so short ;__; I dont have much in me tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Askfic: Chas is Sick

Chas hated being sick.

Being sick means he can’t protect John or Zed. Which really, as it turns out, shouldn’t be as big a problem as it is. But really, he liked to think he had some purpose for being on this Earth, ignoring the charms John’s put on him to keep him from falling victim to whatever danger comes his way.

But apparently that didn’t count for sickness. Zed was adamant about bed rest, stating if he moved she’d deck him herself. And he believed her, little woman was terrifying, especially when she had the power to back up her threats. 

So what else could he do but rest in the millhouse? Just because he’s out of commision doesn’t mean he wants to be alone. The couch is comfortable and so is John’s lap, as thin as his legs are. Really he’s being used as an oversized arm rest, and even Zed is just lounging on his side as well. But the comfort is welcome. John’s absorbed in some book, and Zed’s checking her emails and texts, and the quiet is relaxing.

"Oi, Zed," John’s sudden voice gets a jump, but he’s too tired to bother when John leans over him. He’s showing her something, and he can feel her adjusting to look, but beyond that he’s a bit too tired to focus. Zed mutters something, but he’s a bit too out of it to hear. But the hand brushing through his hair is nice, so that seems to be good enough for him. 

Once John shifts back Chas gets comfortable, content ride out his sickness and ignore the chatter between the two. Really, it could be worse, he could be alone and bored and spending that time feeling guilty about Renee. Eventually he'll be fine, but for now? 

Now's not so bad.


End file.
